The Mummy Resurrected
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: A tale I wrote or at least started after seeing the second movie...got some good laughts in it and is quite good fun. Please please please review


The Mummy resurrected  
  
Discalimer: I do not own characters, ideas or this movie at all  
  
The hot desert sun shone down upon the workers as they dug deep into the sands. One of the workers, a young teen by the name of Josh, picked up a small fragment of wood that had four words etched onto it: Death Be On You  
  
A small hill pushed its way up through the sands, the top slightly bulging with pressure. The top gave way without warning and thousands of scarabs entered Joshes body. The boy felt no pain, nor did he hear the screams of his fellow workers but he saw the sands part and show a clear and distinctive path to Hamanaptra, city of the dead.  
  
***  
  
O'Connell moved aside the sweat from his brow with a red handkerchief. Almost two months had passed since they had started this dig and so far nothing had been found that showed that this was the place where the path to Hamanaptra had been found. He walked over to where his son, Alex aged 19, was busy reading over some old scrolls.  
  
O'Connell nudged him in the ribs, "Anything from those scroll?" he asked absent minded.  
  
"Not that I can find. It's all just jumbled up and I can't make head or tail of it dad" he replied looking out over the workers that they had assembled. One of them caught Alex's attention.  
  
A young girl with light blonde hair was busy dusting away at the remains of a skeleton, looking board. "Hey, Kat, why don't you come and help me out over here?" he called over to her. O'Connell rubbed his sons hair in a thankful way. He felt pleased that Alex and Kat got on, counting that they were brother and sister.  
  
He turned and walked out towards the desert hoping that something would point them in the right direction, so that they could close the dig and actually find it without getting surrounded by Mummy's. He thought of his home in London and his wife Everlin. How he missed her but he knew that she wasn't feeling too good and was starting to become board with adventuring.  
  
Looking out across the desert he saw a figure on a white horse riding towards him. It was unmistakable who it was, he knew that it was Adarth Bay. Each time they met up it was almost impossible for them not to find Imotept in some way or other. He recalled the last time that they had met and it was an experience that he would rather forget. As O'Connell looked out over the desert he thought he saw someone travelling with him, "Who is that?" he said to himself.  
  
Adarth Bay pulled on the rains of his horse to slow it down. The animal was tired and in need of water. Looking over the site he soon spotted O'Connell waving to him. He smiled. How long had it been since he had last seen his friend looking untroubled. The other rider pulled up beside him. "Is this the site, father?" the rider asked him in Arabic. "Yes, it's a long time since I have spoken to O'Connell, so just remember that he dose not know about you, yet" Adarth Bay replied in the same language. They rode toward O'Connell.  
  
"Hey, Adarth Bay, it's been a long time" yelled O'Connell from where he stood. "It has been a long time indeed, my friend" Adarth Bay called back this time in English. O'Connell grabbed hold of the horse to let Adarth Bay down. They shared a familiar greeting, as they always had. The other rider had dismounted and stood beside the horse not knowing what to do. O'Connell looked at the rider and asked, "Who's your friend?". The rider looked at Adarth Bay and he nodded. Removing the facemask she replied, "My name is Kelka, daughter to Adarth Bay".  
  
"Daughter? You never told me you had a daughter?" O'Connell said to Adarth Bay. "Well, everyone has to have secrets" was all Adarth Bay could reply with. "Father you've never told him about me?" Kelka asked in Arabic. "No, I have not" Adarth Bay replied.  
  
"Hey, Dad, can you tell Adarth Bay that Alex want's to see him right now" called Kat appearing from the sand dunes. "Who's she?" Adarth Bay asked O'Connell. "She's my daughter" O'Connell replied while leading Kelka and Adarth Bay to where Alex was. *** Back at Adarth Bay's home village a girl gently pealed away a bandage that was stuck to her mother's leg. "You know you should be a healer, not a fighter" the woman said to the young girl, in Arabic.  
  
The girl smiled to herself. How many times had her Mother said that to her? "You know that Father would have wished me to learn how to fight" she said in Arabic.  
  
"Sister, can you help to mix this potion something gone wrong" said her brother Toral.  
  
Turning from her work, the girl looked at the black substance that was in the cup. It looked like something that the elders used to apply the mummification bandages to the dead; it was definitely not a clear liquid for soothing boils on legs. It was more like very thick tar. "Don't you ever learn how to mix things correctly?" she said in annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes, it's just I've got a very bad memory" said her bother. Quickly mixing the right treatment, she went back to work on her mother's leg, but her mind was not on her work. It was more on the dream that she had had last night. What did it mean? And who was Benny?  
  
***  
  
Back at the dig, Kat gently pulled out the remains of Josh, there was only a half eaten skull to identify him with. A scarab crawled out of the eye socket and onto her hand. She screamed in fright and threw the offending bug off her hand, and into O'Connell's glass of water. He jumped in fright as it tried to wiggle its way out of the water. "Er, thanks for the scarab Kat just what I needed to wake up with" he called out across to her.  
  
"Well I hoped that you enjoyed it, because I made sure that there was a flavouring of dead person in it," she shouted back. Shaking his head, O'Connell started to look back at the scrolls that Kelka and Alex had somehow managed to get into order.  
  
"Of what we have learned of this, they spent 2 years looking for the secret path to Hamanaptra" said Kelka and then turning to Alex, who reluctantly continued, "It turned out that they somehow managed to use a blind man to find the path as he said that he'd once been to Hamanaptra but the day before the last entry to this dairy he disappeared and nothing could be found to say that he'd ever been here".  
  
"Hmm, it seems strange that anyone who'd been to the city of the dead would want to go back again for no pay?" Adarth Bay said. "Your right there. I mean I never wanted to go back to that place again after what happened, but so far every dig ends up taking me there or meeting up with.. OW" yelled O'Connell as Adarth Bay kicked him on the shin.  
  
"Do not tell these people about him. We don't want them to know about the curse" he said.  
  
Kat walked into the tent and said, "Know about who?". "Kat I thought I told you to work on the dig" O'Connell said in an annoyed voice. "Well, there's a slight problem" she said. "Now what?" O'Connell asked. "Em, well, er, it's just that! You better take a look at this".  
  
Walking outside the group saw. Jonathon in a white car and Everylin sitting in the back. " Is that all you're scared about?" O'Connell asked her smiling. "I don't like it when she just turns up as it usually means trouble for me" she said.  
  
"Eevee, why are you here?" O'Connell asked his wife. "Well for starters you told me that you were going to try and find this supposed diamond that Jonathon lost and then I learn that you are searching for the path that leads to Hamanaptra," she said in an angry voice. "Er, I didn't want to worry you, love" he said. "And you think that I'm going to let my daughter and son become tangled in some sort of trouble with Imotept with out me" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"You should have seen her back at London, I had to practically pull her away from the boat" said Jonathon. "Boy, Uncle John, that would have been a tough job" said Kat. "You young lady had better watch what you are saying because I'm staying with you" said Eevee turning to her daughter.  
  
"Oh hello, Adarth Bay. You know that I've still got that thing of yours," said Jonathon. "You still have the Key" Adarth Bay said. "What Key?" Kelka asked. "Who are you?" Jonathon asked. "She's my daughter, and why, by Allah, have you still got the Key" said Adarth Bay. "Key? I never said anything about the Key, old boy, I was referring to that charming picture of that girl," said Jonathon. "What picture of which girl, Father" asked Kelka very suspiciously. "You had to tell, didn't you?" was the only thing that Adarth Bay could think of telling Jonathon without swearing at him.  
  
***  
  
Gently moving the animals from around her feet, Tarla walked over to where Toral was looking out toward the desert. "Missing her already, bother?" Tarla asked him in Arabic. "Yes, it seems so strange without her around" he answered.  
  
Tarla smiled to herself. She knew that Toral was missing Kelka, he loved her but she knew that he did not want anyone else to know. "Come, the elders wish to see us" Tarla said pulling him away from his dreams.  
  
Walking along, through the village, Tarla recalled the dream again. It still troubled her even though the dream had been almost a week ago. It seemed strange to her but she knew that Allah sometimes tried to warn people of disaster many days before it happened in the form of dreams.  
  
Coming to a large tent, a guard that they both recognised as Slait a member of their family, allowed them both to enter. The site that greeted them was unfriendly to anyone. A man with black skin, lay on the bench with several pieces of limb missing. His mouth was open in a high-unheard scream something lay inside but from where they stood it was unrecognisable. One of the Elders looked up at the two young ones.  
  
'They are the two young ones that we sent for' he thought to himself. He looked them over. Toral was tall for his age and had brown hair tied back from his head so that his markings were clear. He had slightly light brown skin with dark brown eyes. He looked as though he was going to throw up.  
  
The Elder turned his attention to his sister. She looked almost the exact same as her brother but her hair was longer and only half tied back like her mothers. Two parts fell down over her shoulders, which made her look almost like an Egyptian of old times. He beckoned them over. The other Elders did not look at the two young ones because they were deep in meditation. "Listen, my young friends, a terrible demon is prowling our land," he told them in Arabic.  
  
"What do you mean, Wise one" Toral asked in a whisper.  
  
"Last night, the young man on the table, was watching over our animals, when some sort of Mummy attacked him from the ground" the Elder replied lowering his voice so that the others could not hear.  
  
"How do you know it was a Mummy?" asked Tarla.  
  
"Listen, my child, that dream you had. It could come to be alive if we are not careful, so Toral I want you to watch out for anyone who could be a threat to our village, and for your sister's life. Tarla I beg you to remain as you are, untroubled by anything. Will you do this for me?" he asked them in a worried voice.  
  
Simultaneously they took hold of his hands and kissed the lightly, "I will protect this village and family with my life until death" replied Toral. Tarla did not respond, except she seemed to understand and an unheard conversation passed between the Elder and her. She bowed low and deep.  
  
"You have done your father well. Now go, be gone with you" the Elder said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.  
  
As Tarla left one of the Elders grabbed hold of her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and quickly ran off to catch up with her brother.  
  
"You give them heavy burdens, for ones so young, Wise one" said the Elder who had grabbed Tarla.  
  
"Allah wishes to protect this village, like their father did. And they are both not the working types that you and I once were" the Elder replied not looking from the scroll that he had written.  
  
He knew that Toral would send news to Adarth Bay and his daughter but deep down inside he knew that soon the peaceful little village would be in a wreckage of mistrust and fear.  
  
***  
  
Sitting alone, Katherine looked out at the sunset. She always was amazed at how different it looked each night and it was always so beautiful. She took her necklace off and looked closely at it. In the glass was an image of the sun that changed colour throughout the day. She liked it and kept it by her at all times. It made her feel part of Egypt and a part of the people that lived there.  
  
A noise caused her to turn around. It was Kelka coming to see where she was. "Isn't it lovely?" Kat asked.  
  
"What's so lovely?" Kelka asked, unsure by what she meant.  
  
"The sunset. Haven't you ever looked at it, Kelka?" she told Kelka.  
  
"My people look to the sun as a God and sunset is where he allows his sister to welcome the dreams of others," Kelka told Kat.  
  
"I've heard Dad talk about your religion and it seems very complicated," Kat said.  
  
Kelka smiled, she knew the O'Connell's daughter meant no offence to her but she could not help feel ashamed of her new friend.  
  
O'Connell appeared behind them. "What are you two ladies doing out here where we can't find you, hmm" he asked them. "You don't have to frighten me Dad," said Kat in an annoyed voice. "Well, I was just wondering what you two where going to do about dinner?" he asked them. Suddenly realising the time they got up and ran to where the others sat cooking sausages.  
  
A birdcall came from above. Looking up, Adarth Bay saw Helkia a hawk that once belonged to a good friend of his before he disappeared long ago leaving his wife to fend by herself with two infant children. The bird circled around a few times, as if looking for someone. Some of the workers whispered to each other but decided that it wasn't their business.  
  
Kat looked at it with interest. It was completely white from beak to tail- feather but it had a black line going down the centre of its face stopping at the base of its neck. Adarth Bay called it down and allowed it to rest on his arm. Removing something from its leg, he allowed the bird to peck off the meat that he had placed on his hand.  
  
Kelka took the parchment out of the small container and quickly read it to herself. She then spoke to Adarth Bay in Arabic so that the others could not hear or understand.  
  
"What's wrong?" O'Connell asked out of curiosity. "Nothing that concerns you my friend, at least not for now" Adarth Bay said in a reassuring voice. "Here we go again," muttered Alex under his breath.  
  
***  
  
A small creature scuttled along the cool sands of the night holding a piece of arm in its mouth. The creature was extraordinary tiny with half of its skin and muscles missing, but that didn't stop it being fast and deadly. It had razor sharp claws that could penetrate almost everything it touched. Stopping at a cave it took a good look around and the scuttled across to where someone sat near a dead fire.  
  
The person near the fire turned its head and watched the creature scuttle towards him. Placing the arm before his master the creature scuttled over to where an pile of rags were waiting for it. The person looked at the arm for a few seconds as if unpleased and then grabbed and tore it to shreds so that only the thin blackened skeleton remained. "You have done well to me Shaak, Lord Imotept will reward you for looking after his servant" the man said while watching his arm regain the skin to cover himself.  
  
"I would do anything to help you, Master Benny," said the creature getting comfortable in his rags.  
  
But Benny didn't hear him, for Benny was looking out over to where a young girl sat alone, Far away from this place, with only her thoughts for comfort. He knew that she was the one to resurrect Imotept now if only he could find the child with the map of Hamanaptra on their left hand.  
  
***  
  
"What is that on your left hand?" Jonathon asked Kelka as he unknowingly pulled out something that looked like an arm of somebody.  
  
Kelka shrugged her shoulders, "I've always had it, but I've never known what it is for or what it is meant to be" she said.  
  
Suddenly Jonathon realised what he was holding and quickly threw it away. "That's the one thing I can't stand about this place. Everywhere you go you always seem to find some part of somebody that died of something however many something-odd years ago" he said while moving away from the arm.  
  
A scorpion crawled out of the sands and moved toward Jonathon. He turned around to yell at his brother-in-law when he saw the stinger raise and go to strike. He screamed and jumped back falling over Kelka, but still it came towards him.  
  
Kelka shoved him off her and then saw the scorpion go to attack Jonathon once more. But suddenly a bird flew down and grabbed the small creature and carried it off somewhere.  
  
Lying back on a stone Jonathon inspected his foot. He was lucky to have seen it just in time. O'Connell raced over to where he was, "What happened?".  
  
"Oh nothing really! Just a scorpion nearly attacked me, that was all" replied Jonathon. "And in the process of trying to avoid the creature you nearly make it kill me!" said Kelka in an annoyed voice. "Well I am very sorry but how would you feel if a scorpion came after you" Jonathon snapped.  
  
O'Connell left them both to have a go at each other and went to see Eevee. She was at that time looking over the scrolls that they had found earlier today. Dropping his tools down on the table making her jump he asked, "What are those things then?".  
  
"Of what I can work out, it's Egyptian parables" she said in an unsure voice. "Egyptian parables? How can that be? They just tales of the past" said Alex who was trying to help Eevee and Adarth Bay out.  
  
"That's what I thought too, but then I discovered something rather odd about these parables," said Eevee. "What?" Adarth Bay and O'Connell asked at the same time. "Well, all of them refer to." there was a slight breeze that passed through the tent, ".Imotept" 


End file.
